A Stormy Night In Rivendell
by KatrineLaclyon
Summary: During a stormy night, six elflings awaks. In the morning, they're all gone, and no one seem able to find them. Except from one... NO SLASH


**A/N: I know this isn't what I'm supposed to be doing. I've got summer holidays and a lot to do, but I couldn't help writing this short cuddle-story of two of my fav. lotr-characters and an OC. I did a lot of research for her, and really hope she'll 'fit' into the world of Middle Earth and the bunch of elves Tolkien already have made up.**

**Ah, and I maybe should, just for your information, mention that most of the elflings of Third Age are mentioned, together with their respective parents.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except from OC. **

**I hope you'll enjoy the short story.**

* * *

**A Stormy Night In Rivendell**

**~Glorfindel~**

Glorfindel's head snapped up and he blinked. He cursed himself for falling asleep in the soft armchair in front of the hearth. In fact it didn't really matter to him, but he liked being awake on stormy nights, to watch the storm as it swept over the valley.

Still tired he put another log on the fire to keep it alive. Then he rose, pulled a blue blanket around his shoulders and went over to one of three high windows. As usually the nights in Rivendell were clear, and the moon and stars lit everything up. But not this night. Tonight the storm raged over the elves living there, the rain drumming at the roof of the House of Elrond, the leaves rustling and the young trees bending in the wind. The night-sky was lit up by another lightening, together with the thunder.

Thoughtfully Glorfindel tucked some wavy golden hair behind his pointy ear, and his blue eyes flew across the valley. His thoughts went to the young ones. Those who were scared of the storm, and he frowned worriedly. They would for sure seek comfort and safeness by one of the elders. Eladan and Elrohir would probably go to Elrond and Celebrian, just as little Arwen, young Legolas had faith in Elrond and the twins, so he'd probably go there too. Lindir had his family to comfort him, and the last one... Glorfindel smiled, while a picture of a young elleth appeared in his mind. Indeed, she was very young. Only eleven years. The thought of his little, precious angel made his thoughts wander to her mother. He smiled, knowing that one day they would reunite in Valinor. His heart told him they would, and he was willing to wait.

He turned when he heard light steps over the floor. Huge, deep blue eyes stared frightened up at him, and nut-brown hair fell in soft waves down the back of the small creature. She was dressed in a white sleeping-gown, clenching a teddy-bear half her size.

"Ada," she whispered, and he realized her eyes were filled with tears. Glorfindel lifted the small elleth and went over to the yet untouched bed. He put her down at it, before sitting down beside her. She curled up close to him, burying her head in his tunic. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Catherin, it's only a storm!" Again she glanced up at him with huge, frightened eyes.

"No!" she argued, holding on to his tunic. "What if the stone-giants comes? Those who live in the mountains? They'd come and ruin everything!" Then she buried her head in his tunic again. Glorfindel couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"And who told you so?"

"Eladan and Elrohir," she replied muffled. "They said the giants comes down here during stormy nights, and throws boulders everywhere, destroying everything." Still smiling, Glorfindel stroke her head and leant his back against the headboards.

"It's only a story," he reassured the little elleth, "made up to keep elflings like you from going on adventures."

"But only ellyn goes on adventures." Catherin dared a glanced up at him. "Ellith stay at home." Again Glorfindel chuckled.

"Yes," he agreed, glad the little angel knew, and maybe it would keep her from wandering off when she grew older.

Again the thunder roared over the valley, and the room was lit up by a lightening. Catherin whimpered and buried her head in Glorfindel's tunic again. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something, just as a small knock was hear on the door.

"Yes?" he said, wondering who would come for a visit at that time of the day. For some seconds everything was silent, but then the door slowly opened, and a pair of emerald green eyes peered inside. In the soft light of the hearth, Glorfindel could see some golden strands, and he knew who the elfling was. "What are you doing here?" he asked, just as surprised as he felt. The elfling didn't answer, only continued to peer inside, as if he was afraid of entering.

Eventually he entered, but it was a quick movement, and he closed the door with his back to them. Then he turned, head bowed so the hair hid his face. "Legolas?" Glorfindel inquired, sitting up straight. Beside him, Catherin glanced at the older elfling. "Come."

After a few seconds, the elfling obeyed and slowly approached the bed. Then he lifted his head and glanced at Glorfindel.

"I-I'm scare of s-storms," he whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh, Legolas." Glorfindel undid himself from Catherin, as he made the elf prince sit at the bedside. "Storms are nothing to be afraid of. They won't hurt you if they aren't really, really bad, and this one isn't." He could see how the prince tried to stop crying. "There's no shame in being afraid of something," he assured him. "I too am afraid. Elrond is afraid, Eladan and Elrohir are afraid, and Erestor too. Even Catherin is afraid. We all fear _something_, otherwise we wouldn't be persons." Legolas swallowed, and dried the tears. "And there's no shame in crying either. Only men thinks they have to stay strong and not show feelings. Men and dwarves, but not elves. Is good to show feelings. Cry if you feel like, or laugh when you feel for it." Legolas blinked, looking a bit confused, and then quickly glanced toward Catherin who was hiding behind Glorfindel.

"Are you sure?" the prince whispered. Glorfindel smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be telling you." A small, nervous smile spread over Legolas' face.

"Fine, then." His gaze moved to the high windows, and the storm raging outside. He flinched when the thunder was heard once again. "Can I stay here for tonight?" he asked tentatively. Glorfindel smiled warmly at the elfling.

"He can stay here, right?" Catherin peered up at Glorfindel. He nodded, still smiling.

"And remember, it's nothing to be afraid of."

The three of them went to sleep, Legolas and Catherin curling up at each side of Glorfindel. Catherin rested her head on his chest, one of her small hands clenching the fabric in his tunic, while Legolas simply curled up with his head resting on Glorfindel's arm.

Sometime during the night, when Glorfindel briefly awoke, he noticed four more elflings laying curled up around him, but he didn't think of it and only went back to sleep.

* * *

When the morning came, the commotion began. Both Thranduil and Arédhal, Elrond and Celebrian, and the parents of Lindir were searching all over their place for their respective elflings.

It was nearly midday before Glorfindel joined them. Arédhal was ready to burst into tears, while Thranduil tried to comfort her. Celebrian was playing a harp, possibly to calm her nerves, but her movements were nervous. Elrond was pacing back and forth over the carpet, and the father of Lindir was cursing the fate, and nearly everything and everyone else. And all of them were gathered in the living room.

Glorfindel stopped in the door, all of them staring at him. "What's going on? What have I missed?" Before anyone could answer, he was knocked over by Erestor. Fortunately, he stumbled and fell into an armchair standing nearby, while Erestor quickly regained his balance.

"We haven't found them yet, Lord Elrond!" he nearly exclaimed, and they could hear the advisor was close to panic. "We've searched both the northern, eastern and western part of Rivendell. Cúthail is leading a party searching the southern part." Elrond stopped pacing, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"They have to be there," he then said. A few seconds later another elf appeared.

"All of Rivendell have been searched! No sign for them yet, Lord Elrond!" he declared.

"Hey, hey, hey," Glorfindel said, rising and looking at all of them. "Could someone please explain to me why everyone are panicking?"

Arédhal busted into tears, sobbing heartbroken into Thranduil's shoulder, while Celebrian put her face in her hands, her body trembling. Elrond quickly went over to her and put a hand at her shoulder to comfort her, while the father of Lindir sank down in another armchair, closing his eyes. Erestor uncertainly cleared his throat.

"It's the elflings, Glorfindel. During the night they've disappeared. No one is able to find them." Glorfindel froze, his face showing surprise, and maybe amusement.

"Do you think this is funny?" Erestor exclaimed.

"No, of course not. I'm taking it very serious that you can't find the elflings, 'cause I know exactly where they are, and where they've been all the night, since the storm awoke them."

The parent's change was surprising. Legolas' parents glanced wide eyed at Glorfindel, all grief forgotten, Elrond and Celebrian both glanced at him with shock in their eyes, and the father of Lindir sat up in the armchair.

"You do?" Arédhal whispered, her voice trembling with suppressed feelings. Glorfindel grinned, before leading them toward his room. As he stopped outside, he signed for them to be quiet, and then he opened the door and entered.

While the parents entered the room, he quietly crossed the room, and bowed over the bed, just to make sure they hadn't awoken them. Then he signed for the rest to come closer.

"Oh..." was the only comment which came, and it was from Celebrian. At Glorfindel's bed, the missing elflings were sleeping. Legolas was laying with his head at Glorfindel's pillow, and Catherin in his arms, while Eladan and Elrohir laid curled up around Arwen, and Lindir laid all alone, slightly shivering.

Quickly, yet with soft movements, Glorfindel lifted last mentioned into his arms, doing the masterpiece not awaking him, and carefully held him. Soon Lindir stopped shivering, and slept with his head resting on the Balrog-slayer's chest.

"Sweet Eru," Lindir's father muttered. "Glorfindel, I really apologize. I hope he haven't been any burden to you." Glorfindel smiled as he carefully sat down between the sleeping elflings.

"A burden? How could such innocent, sweet beings be any burden?"

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. That's it for now. I hope you liked it, and maybe there'll be another short story from the 'daily life' in Rivendell, Mirkwood, Lothlorien, or just some random place.**

**Yeah, and just in case you wonder, I've made Catherin Glorfindel's daughter, so yeah... I'm not sure of all of her story yet, but maybe you can guess who her future love will be? *hint hint* XD**

**Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think. **

**Bye for now,**

**Katrine L.**


End file.
